Right By My Side
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: They met as kids, they grew up apart. They met again where their friendship would start. Friendship is easy, falling in love with someone that close to your heart. Is the hard part.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha or Clannad. Never have never will. But I sure do wish I did. This disclaimer goes for the whole Fanfiction, 'cause eventually I'll get tired of writing disclamers and I'll forget it.

Onward!

* * *

A boy with Blue-Black hair and bright blue eyes, and a girl with Red-Brown hair and warm brown eyes stood back face to the other. A wind that blew them in opposite directions. She wore a white summer dress. He wore a purple and black monk garb.

"Is their truly a world out there that's not this one where we can live together?"

"In that world... I either I am never born or you will never exist." He stated sully.

"I truly want to live in a world with you, one where its warmth. One where their is hope." She spoke in longing.

"If you wish, would you like me to take you? To a place in this world where wishes come true." He questioned her.

"Yea." She smiled slightly.

This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born. Nothing dies. Time doesn't even exist. If I were searching for a place to be born, then I know it should not be here. There is another being here.

Can she not see me as I see her? Is it because I am not born to this world. We who lives alone in this world that ended. The girl and I who lives in a vacant, unmoving world. For some reason, she interests me. Her hand out streched to me, I truly yearn to hold that hand...

* * *

Thrusday October 17,1991 Day One

Within a large hospital room a girl of six with with short black hair, opened blue hazy eyes from a distant dream she could not fully recall. Visions of two older kids flashed through her mind, she winced. She looked around and realized she was layed on a hospital bed. The top her head to her ears covered in thick bandages. Her side though was covered with similar bandages. Everything between her ribs and pelvis felt numb.

Her large blue eyes stared at the blank ceiling. It was her first day in the Hospital that she could recall and all she wanted was out, and to go home. But at the same time. 'There's no place I'd rather not go ever again.' Hopefuly that would change, once she and her mother left this town she thought.

She was Yanked from her thoughs when a boy around her age entered her room. He had Blue black hair like her own, and eyes not fully blue yet to light too be purple. It settle for tanzinite. He climbed up the visiter chair and sat staring at her with a cheeky smile. When she turned to look at him he handed her the Basketball he had. "Do you wanna play with me?" He asked, swinging his legs back and forth in the seat.

Her Blue eyes sparkled at the idea. When she when to agree the Doctor walked in interupting them. "Sorry but she won't be leaving the room for a while. Why don't you go play with the other Kids." The boy pouted and puffed out his cheeks. "I'm trying but you wont let me. She probably wants to play." He stood in the chair, trying to look taller. He blew Raspberries pulling down his eyelid. "You shouldnt disturb her. Return to your room."

"No." He climbed down and scaled up her bed and sat be side her. Against the doctors protests. Then turned to the stuned blue eyed girl giving her a happy grin. She returned it meekly. "So do you wanna play?" She nodded slowly. "I cant move. I cant feel my tummy." He looked at her and pouted. "Thats no fun... then I'll just stay here. Can you move your arms?"

She looked at him and lifted her arms shaking them. She nodded. "Yeah." He smirked. "Good, then well play catch! I'll help you up!" He said pulling her up. She giggled at him when he pulled her, and cause himself backwards and her with him. Making the Nurse worry, and the Doctor shake his head.

* * *

Friday October 18,1991 Day Two

"So this kid in my room says that they do but I'm not to sure. They don't give Cootie shots here, right?" She shrugged in a careless manner. "I don't Know. After all you get Cooties from boys." He shook he's head fiercilly, affended by her claim. "Nu uh! Its def-ana-ly Girls! You get Cooties when they Kiss You, Duh!" He made a face at her. She shook her head. "No way, thats true! You get cooties from boogers when a boy snots on you!" They growled in fustration at one another.

"Mister? Who has Cooties Boys or Girls?!" They asked wanting an adults opinion. The Doctor smiled at them. Fixing his collar, he answered. "Their is no such thing as 'cooties' perse... but it is a term used to say Lice and Fleas." They blinked at him not beiliving him but shruging at each other. The Doctor looked affronted by their easy dismissal of him. But sighed and left the room.

"Oh right yesterday I didnt get to ask. Whats your name? Mines Tomoya!" She shook her head. He pouted and crawled onto the bed and ploped down beside her. "Well arent you going to tell me your name?" He bounced slightly on her bed as he asked. He really wanting to know the name of his new friend. "No because you make fun of me!" She burried her face in her pillow, grumbling.

He pouted shaking his head till he got dizzy. "No I wont!" She mumbled a 'Would to!' In her pillow. Frowning he started Jumping on her bed knowing it would annoy her. She lifted her head to yell at him to stop, he already stopped. "I promise! We're friends Right?!"

She hesitantly nodded. "My names Kagome..." His cheeks light up a bit he didnt wanted to laugh. She refused to look at him and suffer his teasing that she expected, after all every kid at school did. "K-kagome-chan... Its a nice name." She looked at him. "You're lying!" He shook his head. "No I'm not! I do like your name!"

"Then how about we switch names?" She asked sarrcasticaly. He shook his hands swatting away the idea. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa I said I like your Name. It doesn't mean I want it!" She tossed a pillow at his head with a friendly glare. "Thats what I thought you'd say, Tomoya-kun!" She laughed as he played dead and hit the bed mattress.

* * *

Saturday October 19,1991 Day Three

They were sitting in her room laughing and carring on, per usual when Kagome's nurse walked in. "Higurashi-chan, congrats! You'll be leaving the hospital later today after a check up." She smiled at the young girl. "I'll be back in just a bit!"

"Thats not cool!" Tomoya exclaimed. Kagome agreed. "I dont want to go yet! What about you, we'll probably never meet again!"

Tomoya clinched his fists. His bangs cover his eyes. "This...This is goodbye, huh?" She nodded solomly. "I'll miss you Kagome-chan, see ya." He ran out the room almost knocking down the nurse who was entering. "Tomoya!" Kagome Called but the boy could not hear her as he was to far a distance away.

* * *

Tuesday September 4, 2001

"Gomenasai Okazaki-kun the tendant in your right shoulder was torn when it was dislocated. There is nothing farther we can do. Do not strain it, it will not raise higher than your shoulder blade." Tomoya's hair shrowed his eyes. He stood from the hospital bed, his fists clenched. He grinted his teeth in fustration. He tore out the room, ignoring the Doctor shouting after him.

Running blindly, he ducked into a random room. Using his left hand he punched a random wall. It want far! This would ruin it all! Everything he worked for, his spot on the basketball team the one thing that was going good for him, out the window just like that.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" He hit the wall repeatedly. "Dont do that! Its stupid to hurt yourself like that! The fact that your recoperating in a Hospital makes it even stupider for you to try and hurt yourself, right?" He turned to the person who spoke to him. He felt a shock of Nostalgia hit him.

There lying on the hospital bed in front him, was a figure all to familiar. Within a large hospital room a girl of fifteen with with mid back black hair, opened blue hazy eyes. "Its you..." He whispered out, suddenly forgeting to breath.

She smiled slightly at him. "I know you, dont I? You seem familiar." His eyes misted up. "It me. My name is Tomoya Okazaki, we met a few years back. Its good to see you again." He hugged her.

She hesitantly hugged him back, a warm smile on her lips. His embrace felt all to familiar. Flashes of a small boy with his feature came to mind. She remembered a small bit of there previous in counter. "Then Hello again, Tomoya. I'm still Kagome Higurashi..." She pulled away to look at him, she slyly asked. "Are your sure you still dont want to swap names?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I still perfer to keep my name." She pouted. "Oh darn." She snapped her fingers in a mocking motion. The laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday April 14, 2003

* * *

'I hate this town. It's too filled with memories I'd rather forget. I go to school every day, hang out with my friends, and then go home. There's no place I'd rather not go ever again. I wonder if anything will ever change? Will that day ever come?'

The blackish-blue haired teen thought whiskfully as he made his journey to school. His name is Tomoya Okazaki Third year student at Hikarizaka Private High School.

Tomoya walks up the hill to school and sees a strang Red head girl standing under the sakura. He continued his walk when the girl called out.

"Anpan!" He stopped walking and turned his attention to her in curiousity. "Do you like this school? I have to say that I love it very, very much. But soon everything changes. Well, at least it does eventually." He realized she wasnt talking to him.

He figured she was sentimentally speaking to some one in her heart. "Fun things...Happy things...They'll all...They'll all eventually change some day, you know? But can you still love this place?" She spoke with such uncertainty that Tomoya desides to answer her aloud.

"Just go and find more." She notices Tomoya. There was a long pause. "All you have to do is find other fun and happy things. It's not so hard. Come on, let's go. We're going to be late." Tomoya walks ahead. The red head pauses. "Come on." She nodded and followed him.

In Class

Tomoya sat in class, a per usual bored look on his face, he was turned to the window. He was tapped on the shoulder he lazly looked to the side to see his bleached blonde friend Youhei Sunohara. "What?" He asked, bored look remaining unwaning.

"Okazaki did you see Kagome today?" He shook his head negatively. He sighed, he could tell some thing was up. "Why? Its not like you to care." Sunohara covered his mouth making it all the more odvious to the teacher that he was trying to whisper in class.

"I heard something happened to her again, and that she came with a few injures." Tomoya stiffened, angrly but kept it hidden with indifference and masked consern. "I havent seen her yet but, we can go check on her." Sunohara nodded. By the time class ended, Sunohara and Tomoya were ready to go find Kagome. Sadly some one had other plans.

Ryou Fujibayashi walks toward him. "Uh, Okazaki?" Tomoya faces her with a blank look. "Huh? What's the matter?" Ryou looked at the ground nervously and blushing. "Looks like you're a little late today, aren't you?" Tomoya gave a look of indifference."So?"

"Well, I just think you should come to school on time every day, that's all." She said, trying not to make a blunder. Tomoya replyed. "Oh? You're starting to sound like the class leader or something, you know?" A teasing smirk adorning his face. Ryou blushed more. "But it's not any 'or something'. I really am the class leader." A Classmate by the name of Tetsuru Kitani called to Tomoya. "Hey, Okazaki! Don't make her cry! You'll have he big sister rushing in!"

"Oh, don't worry! I am not crying at all!" She corrected. Tomoya sighed. "Okay, I get it. Let's just see how I do tomorrow." Ryou didnt seem convinced. "Well...Then uh...I'll read your fortune for tomorrow!" Ryou pulled out a desk of cards from her pocket. "Fortune telling is my hobby, you see." She tried to shuffle the cards, but clumsily dropped and scatters them all over the floor.

Tomoya helped Ryou to pick up her cards. Tomoya sighed. "Oh, boy." Before he reachs them she calls out. "It's says you're going to be late tomorrow."

Tomoya fall back in his chair, his leg twitching in the air. He tried to sit up. "You trying to pick a fight?" He asked. Ryou shakes her head. "Not at all it just what the cards say! I think this is your future." Tomoya twitched in annoyance. "You think that's my future?" She nodded. "On your way to school, you'll have a romantic meeting with a sweet girl. You'll forget all about the time, and that's why you're going to be late." Tomoya looked at her critically. "Seems to be awfully specific if you ask me." Ryou smiled happily with a determined expression. "You can call it a maiden's inspiration!"


End file.
